Broken Angels
by xXorangeXx
Summary: The cause for the Angel's distress was the other wing, broken and strewn lifelessly next to its owner...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts! But that's okay. :)

**Summary:** The cause for the Angel's distress was the other wing, broken and strewn lifelessly next to its owner.

* * *

_  
Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong. _"Nnh..." Nudged out of sleep, Sora bearily sat up, rubbing eyes. His soft tanned skin was marred with creases from his blanket, which lay in a tangled mess with his bare legs. Strangely, he was also quite damp... perhaps from sweating? From his sleepy disposition, Sora absently noted the constant chirp of crickets as he blinked slowly a couple of times. 

_  
Plink. _Was it raining? Sora glanced outside through his bedroom window and for a brief moment there was a flash of lightning. In that short moment, Sora was made aware of a seemingly skeletal figure soaking in the rain. Down beneath his window, a cherubic face glanced up at Sora, the raindrops providing as makeshift tears coarsing down its pale white cheeks. Its cold hands were clasped together beneath its chin, one of its pure white wings stretched out gracefully from the curved back. The cause for the Angel's distress was the other wing, broken and strewn lifelessly next to its owner.

Sora frowned, biting his lips. _It must have broken off during the storm..._ Giving the statue one last quick look he turned away from the window guiltily, an uncomfortable feeling rising in his gut. This feeling was becoming ever so familiar and Sora sighed while running his hand through his soft chestnut locks. Grotesque images ran through his mind as he recalled his most recent nightmare. The nightmare that kept coming back, haunting him in his sleep. Untangling the covers, he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and sighed, a shudder running down his spine. It was too cold and eerie in the dark bedroom for his liking; it reminded him of his dream in a way.

_I've been having these nightmares for over a year now... Am I sick...? _Sora stared glumly at his pale feet, wiggling them idly in his distress. _There's something wrong with me. _A loud crack of thunder interrupted his train of thought and Sora found himself falling off the bed with a distinct 'thud', taking his covers down with him. Hastily he curled up into a tight ball, half under his bed; his covers wrapped around him haphazardly. In his fright, Sora let out a loose whimper, a sparkling tear trickling out of the corner of his eye and riveting down his cheek, ignoring the fact that his eyes were squeezed shut. _I'm such a..._

_-"'Fraidy cat!" Riku teased, turning on a flashlight and pointing it in every which way direction as he kneeled next to the lump that was currently a mix of Sora and a red sleeping bag. His own blue one rustled beneath him as he leaned forward to gently poke the younger boy, trying as hard as he could to supress his laughter. "So-ra The boogeyman says if you don't come out of that sleeping bag this instant, he's going to go in himself to find you and seal the sleeping bag shut!" A whimper arose from within the red sleeping bag and Sora meekly poked his head out. His face was slightly flushed and Riku noted the tearstains on the brunett's cheeks. _

_"Geez, what's there to be afraid of, Sora? It's just thund-" There was a huge bang and a flash of lightning and Sora was back inside his sleeping bag in an instant. The sound of heavy sobbing reached Riku's ears and the silver haired boy pursed his lips in thought, irritation beginning to override his patience. "C'mon, Sora. How much more babyish can you get? You're effing 13 already. It just completely blows my mind." With a loud huff, Riku crossed his arms and waited for Sora's reply. "...I'm not a baby, Riku! And everyone is afraid of something, my mom told me so!" Riku smirked. "I'm not." Indignantly, Sora immediately drew out of his sleeping bag and scowled at Riku. "Oh yea?" Sora challenged. "Not even of dying?" There was a pause and Riku sheepishly scratched at the back of his head, an amused look on his face. Sora daintily sneered. "Ha." But then to his surprise Riku smiled. "Nope, I'm not afraid of dying." For a moment, all Sora could do was blink. He then raised an accusatory finger at his best friend. "You're a liar, Riku! Liars go to hell!" Riku merely laughed and slipped into his sleeping bag, turning his back on Sora. There was a slight rustling and Riku turned back to face Sora just as a pout appeared on the brunett's face. "Aww, come on. At least one of us has to be braver for the both of us." Riku flashed Sora a teasing smile, and Sora found a silly grin replacing his pout. "Ri-ku! You don't have to be brave for me!" And with that heroic last comment, another crack of thunder followed and Sora was back in a huddle into his sleeping bag. Riku exploded into peals of hysterical laughter. "In your dreams. Geez you are such a..."-_

_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: **"'Fraidy cat..." Sora slowly opened his bloodshot eyes and raised his eyes to the ceiling. There were a few soft thuds.

"'_Fraidy cat..._" ... "Riku?"

* * *

Hehe so there it is... It's short. I know vv; It was supposed to be a one-shot sort of thing, but I got lazy and stopped writing after a certain point... But I know what the next few chapters are going to be about! And... I'm really hoping that this will be the first finished story I will have ever written on :3

* * *

This is my first KH fanfiction ever! I've read tons and tons of them, hoping to get ideas to write my own and here it is. Constructive critisizm would be very much appreciated. If not, fine.  



End file.
